EVOL Still
by cerealkiller99
Summary: Pancakes.Friends.And psychos.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I don't own anything from this anime. I just wanted to dedicate this fiction to their loyal fans and wonderful makers.Thank you for this anime and its fanfics.Can't get enough of them.

Before I start,I just wanted to say that I'm not so familiar with any,repeat,ANYTHING about Japanese culture,society or language.And my English standards are still quite low in my opinion to actually write something.So please forgive me for any mistakes,and any comments,suggestions or corrections are deeply appreciated,instead bottling it up inside.Love,cerealkiller99

1 Chikane is now a famous pianist in Japan and Himeko is working as a photographer at a magazine company.

2 They both live in Chikane's mansion and doesn't remember anything about robots,sexy priest or flute rape(thank God).

Her peaceful face reminds Chikane of how a goddess would be like if there was one.The quiet breathing of hers makes Chikane's harder.The smell of her hair makes her want stay beside her for the rest of her life just to stroke them.But what made Chikane keep staring at her lovely lover beside her in bed,is the fact that she's Himeko.Himeko,her love,her life,her breath and her own cude cuddly teddy bear."Himeko…",Chikane whispered in her lover's ears.

Moving slightly closer to Chikane,Himeko is still sound asleep.Well,who can blame her after what happened last night.Chikane walking out from the bathroom searching for a towel that caught both of them off guard,and the fact that a blushing Himeko makes Chikane go wild inside are more than enough to start an endless love making session that would wear anyone out.Grinning,Chikane moves her hand to the sensitive spot between her lovers' fair legs and started gently stroking it.

"Chikane-chan…,Chi..",Himeko opens her eyes just to find her blue-haired lover smiling back with amusement."You pervert!",she grabs the naughty hand and pull it out from the smooth white blanket,while blushing profusely,and gently hitting her lover.

"Oh,what woke my lovely Himeko up?",asked Chikane,being a mischievous girl.

Turning her back away from the "pervert",Himeko secretly love the morning wake up call.

Moving closer to her and putting one of her arms around her so that Himeko's ear would be an inch away,Chikane said,"I'm sorry,I promise I won't do it again if you don't like it.",knowing fully well that Himeko is teasing her,she gave her a peck on her lovely cheeks.

Turning back to face her,Himeko smiled and said,"I'm just teasing you,I love everything you do,Chikane-chan,so can you make me love you again?"

"Anything to make my teddy bear happy.",said Chikane.Removing the blanket slowly from her lover's wonderful body,she moved closer to her,kissing her neck that didn't fail to make her moan,her chest,lingering on her abdomen,and continue down toward her sweet under lips to start a new adventure.

The only time in Mako-chan's life where she actually saw two real people making love other than herself and Souma was unfortunately her parents,which she tried to forget for her own sake,by locking all those disturbing images behind her mind.It was really hard for her,any slightest provocation such as her parents holding hands together or just staring lovingly would make her grimace.And the term "the only time",was about to change.

"Ahhh!!!!Oh dear sweet Jesus Son of God!!!!".After slamming back the door which she just opened,she tried to register what had happened and stood there with her face being bright red.

And she wasn't the only one who screamed.Himeko,while being at the edge of loosing herself,heard the door opened and saw her ex roomie staring back with her jaws wide open,and did what she would always do when things don't exactly go right, scream.On the other hand,Chikane,who nearly had her sweet ears deafen,was on top of Himeko and saw the near corpse of Mako-chan,just smiled sweetly and said,"We should remember to lock the door next time."

Handing out pancakes and some eggs to both of her slightly embarrassed friends,Mako-chan didn't want to leave out the chance of lecturing them and teasing them.Being the ever loyal husband,Souma joined in the fun with a full mouth of waffles.

"Seriously,locks are there for reasons,and in this case,a very good one.Anyway,that explains what noise it was last night,maybe we should buy something to sound proof our walls,don't you think Souma?Or maybe a harder wall.",teased Mako-chan.

"Mako-chan,you are so mean!".screamed Himeko

"Oh,am I meaner than someone else here last night?",answered Mako-chan while giving Chikane an accusing look.

"No,I don't believe so."smiled Chikane-chan.

"Chikane-chan!!!"Himeko looked at her shockingly and thought whether she was so sure of herself or if she's too busy eating her favourite pancakes.

"Wait,Mako-chan,isn't it your fault that you didn't knock?",continued Himeko.

"That,another thing to remember when I need a good laugh.My sweet Himeko,I did knock,a few times in fact,but you both were too busy or maybe too tired to hear me.Anything else to blame on me other than the fact that I'm going to tell it to Shizuka,Nagisa and Kagami?"

"Mako-chan…you are just mean….",giving up,Himeko ate her breakfast and just pray that Mako-chan would stop teasing them,but she doubt that she would ever forget that,and if she did,the other stupid friends won't.

"You mean that they didn't hear you knocking?Wow.I hope that nobody would ever walk in on them anymore,although they won't hear a thing,it's dangerous to get caught by Himeko and have their ears deafen.",said Souma who ran to Mako-chan when he thought there was a fire or some accident after hearing the screams.

"Souma,we should be thankful actually,that she doesn't scream while doing IT."

"These pancakes are great.",complimented Chikane.

"Oh,this is just unfair.."mumbled Himeko.

Seeing her teddy bear like that,Chikane wrote out the words "I LOVE YOU" with a mutated "E" alphabet using maple syrup on her pancakes and showed it to her.No longer having a long face,Himeko looked up at her much taller princess and smiled into her captivating sapphire eyes.

Chikane and Himeko are living in one of their houses at a more rural place than their mansion.Mako and Souma are visiting for a few nights after what had happened last week that led to a huge group of journalists,photographers,cameramen camping in front of Chikane's mansion.There was nothing Chikane could do as the road in front of her mansion was public property.It didn't really bother Chikane and besides,she wanted to be with Himeko,or to be exact,needed to be with her at some place where they could enjoy the beach and just walk down the shops for souveniers without being recognize.

A few weeks ago

"I don't care if you have to set up a hot dog stand to sell them,or give out flyers and shout like a mad man,I want them SOLD!",meet Kagami,an executive of a real estate company which is known countrywide,and she's one of Money magazine's most powerful women.And she's single.For a long time.After she finish barking into her phone,she took a seat beside Nagisa,looked at Mako which was staring at her and giving a why-are-you-late-again-look.

"Okay,okay,I'm sorry,the company's busy,I had to do this,do that,blablabla.Anyways,how're you guys doing?"

"Fine,except someone's missing."

"I thought Himeko had some shooting to do?"

"No,I meant your girlfriend,where is she?Why are you still single?It's been so long!!Get off your big ass executive chair and find someone before you grow old and die alone eating all those dinners by yourself."

"She's right you know,it's time you find someone.You're 28 and it's not long before you grow wrinkles and your boobs get flappy or something."

"Stop!You guys stop!I'm not going to find someone just because you guys said so.And besides,your boobs only get flappy when you're pregnant I think."

"Are you at least trying?Or are you just satisfied with all those one nighters?Don't come running to us when you get into trouble."

"No,to be honest,I'm not trying,and yes,I'm quite satisfied with being casual,it's simple,not complicated and fun.And I just believe in waiting.Waiting for the right one to come instead of wasting my time to search for one.Besides,what trouble can I possibly get into?Getting a girl pregnant?"

Before either Mako or Nagisa replied,a tall,hazel eyed girl came to their table.She was smiling sweetly to both of them and turned to Kagami. "How're you doing?",asked the girl.Dazzled and trying to remember what her name was,Kagami said,"Fine,I'm sorry,my mind is sieve,I forgot your name,you are?".Without another word,she sent her fair,smooth hand which reminds you of photoshop magazine girls across Kagami's shocked face."It's for you sleeping with my room mate when you made me thought that I had a chance,AND sleeping with my sister and ruining her engagement.YOU...!".Another slap and she was pulled out by the restaurant manager.

Everyone in the restaurant was now staring at their table whispering and looking at them.After having her fifteen minute fame slaps,Kagami opened her mouth and said grudgingly,"Keep it short.".They were already laughing like hyenas as she sat there and waited with hands covering her swollen cheeks.They nearly laugh for five full minutes,but stopped when Kagami had the word murder written on her face.

"Engagement?"

"She didn't even tell me,it wasn't my fault."

"Made me thought that I had a chance?"

"She was thinking too much."

"Her roommate?"

"Again,I didn't know,and she was the one who seduced me."

''How're the slaps?"

"Shut up."

"I would if you date a decent girl who would look pass your attractive features,the money in your bank account and see how 'rotten' you truly are."

"You mean if I date some girl from a fairy tale?Speaking of which,I always had a crush on Cinderella.You know,the sweating and strong hands from all those cleaning she had to do."

"Kagami,is there something you are not telling us?You always try to change topic if there's something you're uncomfortable with.And the only thing you're not comfortable with is about loving someone.Who is she?"

"What?Now you two are my shrinks?And is it that obvious?"

"To other people,you are as opaque as a damn wall.To us,hell yes.So is she cute?"

"Fine...stop staring me like I just lost my virginity last night.God,this is why I'm not telling.And features are not important to me.But no,she's not cute,she's...beautiful."replied Kagami as an innocent grin was formed across her face,which was rare,to have the words"innocent" and "Kagami" in the same sentence.

"Aww...we are so happy for you!!",Nagisa and Mako looked like they were going to cry.

"Stop thatGod,should have just stay at my office and skip having these meetings with you two!"

End of chapter 1 .Going to post chapter 2 on 25th.


	2. Chapter 2

"So who is she?Your boss?Co-worker?...Janitor?"

"How did you meet her?Bar?Office?Elevator?...Mmm..elevator…"

"No,I'm not telling.Remember the last time I told you two?"

"When the Democrats rule the White House?It was a long time ago.Why?"

"You two sprang into detective mode.It was creepy."

"What?You call stopping by her work place to meet her and ask her out for lunch "creepy"?"

"It wasn't creepy,until you both started asking her awkward by threatening her with those scary faces you make,while having a fork and steak knife in your hands.All of that happened in just 10 minutes I left her there alone with you two to attend to an emergency call."

"We were just looking out for you,and she did gave us a really good reason to.We were just doing what friends would do.And don't tell us that you're only going to show her to us at your wedding day."

"You were creepy.I'll show her to you when I find out whether if she's gay and if she feels the same about me.Yes,close those mouth of yours,I haven't date her yet.I just started to know her,and…..I think she's the one."

It caught both of them off guard.When the last time she was like this,it ended with disaster.It was so heart breaking that you would wonder if the Kagami you were looking at were just a lost soul wondering around.After a while of silence,they finally said what was on their mind.

"That slap must have gave her a brain damage,Nagisa."

"Are you on drugs?"

"Or maybe another slap would help."

At the end of their lunch,they all parted ways.They were friends from college,friends which are truly treasures,jewels,that only a few fortunate people have,or have had.They would later grow old together,buy outdated blouses with each other,complain about growing old and forget about it.Nagisa went home to her Shizuka which finish working later than her.Mako,back to school where she trains runners.Kagami,back to her office,where she stays for 5 days a week.And there's Himeko..

Akina,a woman in her 30's,has high cheek bones,slightly arched eyebrows,and thin lips,which she's now using to scream into her phone.

"Where is she?If she thinks that supermodels are supposed to be late,tell her to get her super-ass somewhere else!!What?You said the same thing 15 minutes ago!!Get her here in 5 or she's done!!".Straining herself from cursing that damn agent,she hung up the phone and asked if there's anything else missing other than Miss Super Ass and her herpes,also known as Leiko,the famous supermodel which lost her dignity to lots of model agency owners just to get where she is today.

"Here,it's going to be okay.",Himeko handed a mug of hot coffee to her and smiled warmly.

"Thank you.I really needed one.That girl does live up to her rotten name.Kindly remind me again,why does the editor want her?"

"Erm,I think she said "So that we could interview that brainless and bury her cheap ass while selling our magazines.",I didn't know our magazine was capable of that."

"Oh,this is better than coffee to wake up my mind.Himeko,you're working for "Guide",the magazine which everyone listens to.It's famous for the truth that they tell.If they did put a lie in it,people would still believe it.And it's true that Leiko's brainless,if she isn't,she would be here by 1.Now it's already 1.45.See?We tell the truth,and it's really rare for magazines nowadays to do that.",Akina sipped her coffee and handed it back to Himeko.

"You drink up the rest,you need it too.Now go sit somewhere,I need to check the lighting and the make up artists."

Himeko took back the mug and savoured the aroma.She found a chair,sat in it,took a sip of her coffee and let her mind wonder.How she managed to landed her dream job,and how she was promoted to the photographer that handled big projects for her magazine,and what she would have been if Chikane wasn't by her side all these years.The obvious answer was always the same.Empty.She smiled and blushed lightly.Looking down at her mug,she knows that Chikane probably feels the same way,and that thought alone made her feel...whole.

All of a sudden,the studio went chaotic.Staffs were running to a single direction or back to their working positions.Panic formed on the faces of newbies.For the experienced ones,they were calm but still moving quickly.Himeko knew why without even bother looking,she took her camera and just went to the shooting scene.

Leiko was tall,her black hair lie neatly touching her waist,lips curved seductively,and had a body that matches perfectly to her profile.She walked into the studio,chin high up and was greeted,unfortunately,by Akina,which blew out the air of her arrogance within seconds.

"I'm Akina,tell your agent that the thing that's making you dumb is clearly working very well.You are late.But it's okay,you're not the first one to bury your own grave."She gave her a look,looked back at a chart she was holding,pretending to be busy analyzing it and making calculations with her fingers.She knew that Leiko's face was filled with disbelief and shock that she would have such treatment.And being Akina,there is nothing she loves more than putting people back into their places.

"Excuse me?!"."You ARE excused.".Stepping beside Leiko,she screamed at a girl who was obviously a newbie,which looked like she was about to cry or suffer a panic attack."You!Yes,you!I don't want you to screw up this time,please take this Miss...Miss Aiko to the make up room.And don't burn up her hair like you did with the last one okay?"Leiko opened her mouth to try to correct her name but shut it up again when she heard that she's at the risk of being burned.She couldn't believe any of this.Her face was frozen and she was pulled away by the fire setting hairstylist.

Akina walked to Himeko,threw the chart onto a desk nearby and took a seat beside her.When Leiko was out of her sight,she looked at Himeko and started roaring with laughter.Himeko just grinned and asked,"You are loving you job aren't you?Did you go hard on her?"

Trying to contain her laughter,she replied,"Far more than you'll ever know.And I went easy with her.But her face was paper white!!And...and,ehem,you should've seen how she nearly went into a coma when I asked Deb to style her.Heh,she did do us some good after all,she won't need that much make up with that abnormally white frozen face of hers."

"You asked Deb to style her?!You better have a good lawyer.And she has nice hair...what a pity.You devil."Himeko gave her a light slap on her shoulder.

"You have such little faith in Deb.I believe she'll just burn half her hair,not all.Lawyer?Remember that last lawsuit I got from the stupid agent?My lawyer made her pay me instead.And you just said that she has nice hair because her hair looks the same as your sweet sexy lover's.Or at least "has" nice hair.",joked Akina.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and was told that they were ready to start.She stood up and introduced Leiko to Himeko,after being corrected by Leiko herself that she wasn't Aiko.Himeko smiled and just welcomed her politely.The model,feeling embarrassed,and relieved for her hair,smiled back politely.Her arrogance was indeed thrown out the window,but it was still too late for her career.As it wasn't gain by true talent,instead by the lost of her dignity.

"So what do you want me to do?",asked Leiko.She looked oddly interested in Himeko.

"I need you to sit on that wooden bench there.You just need to looked happy,laugh for the camera,play with your hair and smile.That's all."answered Himeko,which felt a bit uneasy with Leiko's seductive smile.

"After we finish this Himeko,can you do me a favour?"

"What is it?",Himeko asked,feeling much more uneasy with the first name calling.

"I'm staying here in this town for a few weeks and I was wondering if you could show me around and maybe have a cup of coffee?",her eyes twinkling.

"That,well,I'm sorry,I'm busy later,but we have some staff who would gladly show you our town.",Himeko,shocked,brushed her off politely,without missing the tone of dismissal.

"Oh,it's okay if you're busy.I just wanted to get to know you and your work better.I have always love photography and I'm thinking of changing my career.I don't really think that I'm as talented as people think I am in modeling...but,it's okay if you're busy..",she looked remorseful,disappointed,and almost naive.

Himeko thought silently how foolish she is to think that Leika would ask her out on a date.Maybe there's still hope for this young lady,maybe she's not what people think she is.People change.And besides,you don't really who they really are,don't you?

"Wait a second.",Himeko placed a finger on her lips and continued,"How about tomorrow evening?Are you free at 4?"

"Yes,of course I'm free at 4!Thank you very much,I'm forever grateful for this.And one more thing,if you don't mind me asking,do you have a boyfriend?",her eyes twinkled again.

"No,but I do have a girlfriend.Anything else?",she waited for the gasp response which people often give.She hated it at first but didn't really feel bothered about it afterwards.But Leika didn't gave any sign of shock,which was weird.

"Nothing.Nothing else.So let's start,shall we?",she just smiled and went to sit on the wooden bench.Himeko took her camera and capture each picture backed by years of experience,passion and love.

She stared at the framed pictures in her lover's studio.Trying to figure out what her lover was thinking while she took them.And what she was feeling at that time.Picking up a wooden framed picture from the desk,her finger ran through it,feeling what her lover would feel if she saw it.It was the picture of she herself with Himeko.Himeko was the one who hold the camera,she was blushing,feeling embarrassed but loved,her smile made her looked like her eyes were closed.Chikane's finger was on her chin,her lips on her cheek,her eyes were closed,and only one side of her face were captured,but it was obvious that she was smiling too.

Putting back the picture,she looked at the clock.It was already nearing 6.She should be back at 5.Chikane came home at 3,after she finish helping out at her dad's company when she's not busy with her concerts.She doesn't like being alone in her huge mansion without Himeko all day.So she took out her phone,and was about to dial her number when Otoha came in and said that Himeko just came back.She quickly went to the front door to greet her.

Himeko hair was messy,her face looked tired,but lighted up when she saw Chikane walking to her direction.She ran to her and gave her tall lover a hug and a kiss.

"Long day at work?I was about to call you.Are you okay?You look tired."

"Yes.You did?And I'm fine,I'm just happy to see you right now."

"You see me everyday you silly.",brushing her hair and giving her a kiss on her forehead,she continued,"You should take a nap and bath.I need your opinion on something I was working on,I'll show you later if you promise me you'll rest."

Himeko seem excited."You wrote a new piano piece?I want to listen to it!"

"No,it's not a piano piece.And I'm not showing it to you until you take a nap.You have to rest,Himeko,you just recover from your flu.",Chikane was concerned with her health.Himeko,knowing that Chikane would do anything for her,just nodded and said,"Promise you'll show it to me okay?".Smiling at her success,she let Himeko lean on her chest and walked to their bedroom.

After she put her in bed,stare for a moment and listen to her breathing,she went to prepare her surprise that she was working on.She remembered her manager calling just now,asking her to come by her office tomorrow,saying that it was better that they speak in person,although it was urgent.It was weird for her manager to call her when she's not working.She wondered what it was.The next concert is two weeks away,she usually started preparing a few days before it.Any news would be notified to her by phone,e-mails or faxes.Meeting in person only meant that it was really urgent.

"Teddy,sweetie,wake up.",Chikane smiled at Himeko and shake her up lightly.

"Hmm?Is it dinner time already?",asked Himeko groggily.She rub her eyes cutely,groaned and said,"You just ruined my sweet dream…"."Did I?I'm sorry.What did you dream about?".

She smiled and place one of her hands onto Chikane's cheek."You."

Smiling back,Chikane leaned down and kissed her passionately.Their tongues were playing with each other,their sensitive lips were sweet,and the taste of their mouths were like honey.But she stopped and moved back when she felt Himeko's hand sliding off one of the straps that was holding her knee-length dress and was about to remove the other one.

"..No..",catching back her breath and placing the strap back onto her bare shoulder,she continued,"You just recovered from your flu,you need plenty of rest,the last thing I want is for you to fall sick back again.Now go bath and I'll see you in the dining room."She kiss her again and walked away.She knew that if she stay for a minute more,she'll go against her word.Relenting without putting up a fight,Himeko undressed and walked into the shower.

"Good evening,Miss Himeko.",one of the maid bowed and pulled out the chair for her.

"Good evening,where's Chikane?",asked Himeko.

"Sorry to make you wait.",Chikane walked into the room,wearing an apron and pushing a food tray to the dining table.

"Please excuse me and enjoy your evening.",the maid bowed and walked away after Chikane and Himeko thanked her.They usually serve the meals and stood at a corner while their employers were eating,it was only after Himeko moved in that they serve the food on the table first and let them eat alone.

"You make them yourself?"Himeko smiled at the attempt of her lover to cook.The last time she tried to cook,Himeko learned a few lessons.Never let her go into the kitchen alone.Birthday cakes are the cost of two microwaves,and a few ovens.How efficient the plumber and the fire department are.How cute Chikane could be when she's cooking.And how dangerous it could be if she keeps looking at Chikane instead of what she's doing.

She placed a plate of dish with white round soft breads on it."Try them and tell me what you think.".Chikane sat in front of her,hands neatly folded beneath her chin and waited eagerly for her opinion.

Himeko looked at the cute little white breads and said,"Are these what I think it is?...Chikane",she gave her a kiss on the cheek and quickly braced herself to try the food."It's...the filling is...it's nice.Thank you Chikane..".The filling was NOT nice.But she had to lie because she knew that Chikane must've practiced a lot for them.

"You are welcome Himeko.And I always admire you for something.",Chikane smiled kindly but there was still a tinge of disappointment in her eyes.

"For what?"."For not losing your innocence to this world.You ARE a really bad liar.",Chikane smiled lovingly at her,making her blush slightly.

"I'm sorry,I just didn't want to hurt your feelings.But it's still better than the last time you cooked,and it means a lot to me for you to cook one of my favourite dishes.But how did you know that I like it?I haven't eaten any since I met you."

"I woke up in the middle of the night and you were making sounds.Was worried if you were sick until I heard you calling my name and the name of the food that you said you miss eating.What did you dream about,hmm,Himeko?",her eyes twinkled.

"Nothing!I didn't dream of anything!It was just well,you know..erm,it's just that..you were in this...I mean...I,I forgot..",Himeko mumbled and picked up the chopsticks again to eat.

"Really?I remember hearing you said the words,"Open up,Chikane.",were you feeding me something?",her eyes were still twinkling,head tilted to one side.

Himeko started coughing.Her face was hot pink,eyes darted each of Chikane's gaze.She just mumbled something softly and changed the subject."I'm going out with Leika tomorrow,the model.Her hair looks like yours,she asked me out at 4.Want to join?"

"You mean Leiko Sasaki?No,can't,I have a meeting at that time,maybe I'll call you after I finish.You're only meeting her alone?",Chikane heard about the lady's 'talent' and was suspicious if she had a motive.

"Yes.Okay,and yes,I'm meeting her alone.Why?Is there anything?",Himeko,noticed the change in Chikane's voice.

"No,it's nothing.I believe you heard about how she is at your work place already.Just be careful,in some cases what you have heard may be true.Did she say why she want to meet you?"

"She just said that she wanted to ask me about photography.She's thinking of changing her career.And she looked really genuine.I don't think that she's hiding any motives.I'll be fine,trust me."

"I do,Himeko.I'll give you a call when the meeting's over."

"Chikane?"

"Yes?"

"Erm,can we eat something else if it's okay?"

Chikane laughed sweetly at her question and made a mental note not to cook again for her lover,before asking the maid to serve them a decent meal.After that,they walked back to their bedroom to finish some work.Himeko opened a file of pictures and picked which ones were to be used in the magazine,while Chikane,wearing a rectangular framed spectacles which she seldom use,was signing company papers.They each had a deal that there will be no work on weekends,so they could spend their time together.

Chikane went to bed just wearing a tank top and panties.She moved into her warm blanket and waited for Himeko to give her a kiss goodnight.To her surprise,Himeko came in with only her bra and undies.Himeko slipped beside her and smiled at her seductively.

"You just recovered from your flu.Not tonight.",said Chikane without looking at her,although she was tempted and was already feeling wet.

"Okay,but I want a goodnight kiss.",still smiling,Himeko brushed her black hair lightly.Chikane turned to face her,her back against the window,and kissed her.Her sensitive nipples were erected the second her lips were on Himeko's,and it were showing through the light garment she was wearing.She gave up when Himeko's hands were moving across her breast.

Moving on top of Himeko,she kissed the side of her neck,her closed eyes and nibbled on her ears.She slide her skillful tougue and place the marks of her lips on Himeko's chest,where she tried to unhook her bra,and threw the unwanted obstacle off the bed.Licking the already hardened nipples,she made Himeko breath even harder,and moaned when she started sucking on them while biting it lightly.She felt her lover's frustration and moved between her long legs.She didn't remove the panties yet,but instead rubbed her fingers along the wet fabric and kissed the side of her legs.Himeko's grips on her hair was getting stronger,she couldn't wait anymore.So Chikane slipped her undies with awfully slow speed and moved her tougue across the sensitive spot to lick up the dripping juice.Moving her tougue to the side of the folded lips,she began to tease her,licking every corner of it other than the one her lover badly wanted her to.She gave the opening another slow lick before she let her tougue explore the layers of sensitive walls.Himeko moaned louder,her hands lightly pushing Chikane to go deeper.She knows very well where her G-spot was,lingering at the area near it,she gave her lover a delightful surprise when her tougue moved to the spot.Sending Himeko to waves ecstasy,she hold on to her until it subsided.She felt accomplished more than ever.After a while of silence,Himeko sat on top of Chikane and smiled softly,"I'll show you what I dreamt that night."...The night was filled with endless passion for both of them,they wanted more and more,to be intoxicated by nothing other than their own drug,their love for each other.

End of Chapter 2.Going to update Chapter 3 on 4th Nov(Swimming competition coming up).Stay sane.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry for the late update,have a problem with commitment and am busy.Will try my best to update more.And to Maxmilian,I'm glad that you like it.Enjoy.

* * *

"Mako-chan,is there any other way to do this?I mean..."

"We are here,aren't we?So no,it's the only thing I could think of.I know what we do doesn't seem right,but that doesn't mean that it's wrong.And right and wrong isn't what it seems to be.What's right may be wrong,what's wrong may be right.So there's no such thing as right or wrong at the end."

"Mako-chan,you just twisted the facts."

"I did not.It's perfectly logical.Besides,you already asked your Shizuka to help us."

"I'm not here to help,I just made a deal with her."

"What deal?"

"Shizuka,we should go now."

Nagisa quickly grabbed her hand and walked towards the apartment.Her face was slightly pink.She looked up at her lover,which was also looking at her.She pulled her closer and muttered a thank you.They were walking toward Kagami's apartment.It was Mako-chan's plan to break into her apartment and find out who the mystery girl was.Nagisa was talked into it,she thought that it wasn't right,that it was invading Kagami's privacy,but gave in when Mako-chan mentioned her last heartbreak.And Shizuka on the other hand,asked to join for her expertise as a worker of a security firm,agreed to help only because she knows how Nagisa wanted her to.But she also took the chance to make a deal with her,a deal neither of them can resist.Mako would be in her car to see if Kagami came back to her apartment after her routine jog.In the mean time,Shizuka and Nagisa will be going through her stuff to look for clues.Using two long thin metals,Shizuka unlocked the door,letting both of them in.Kagami's apartment was clearly decorated by someone she hired,she didn't really have time for any of that.The dining table was a long wooden table,with a bowl of apples on top.Her sofa was white,in front of her huge plasma tv that she didn't bother to watch.Her apartment made you feel young,energetic and peaceful,but not cosy.Shizuka instinctively moved to the computer,hacking into her emails while Nagisa searched around.

"Company...client...company...old friend...mum...Nagisa,I can't find anything,but I'll check her credit card bills."said Shizuka,without peeling her eyes off the screen.

"Me either,her place seems the same to me.No extra things,no flowers,and no leftovers.And Shizuka,I was wondering,did you ever check my personal accounts?",Nagisa leaned against the wall,looking sweetly at her.

"I didn't check your personal accounts...but I did looked into your school records,year books,family background,medical records,and friends.You look pretty even in your braces.",she answered coolly.

"That sounds...a lot.So what's your conclusion of me?"

"To be honest,it doesn't matter,I love you not for what sports you play or who your friends and family are,I love you because..I just do.I looked into your files because I wanted to know more.But if you really want to know,you may seem sweet and easily swayed but you're actually a strong and self reliant person.Moving to another state for your scholarship funded college by yourself isn't easy,without any financial support from your foster parents,who both unfortunately died shortly after you moved.It was hard,but you kept on moving.You fell a lot of times and you stood back up again each time.",she smiled gently.

"I'm flattered,you are so sweet...How's Kagami's account doing anyway?"

"I think I found something.Meals for two at the Isaac's.A dress.A bracelet.We'll go to the restaurant and find out more.",standing up from her seat,she slided her hand on Nagisa's waist,kissed her and said,"We should go now,you made a deal."


End file.
